Dawn II
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Ketika Sasuke sedang melatih putranya jurus dasar Chidori, ia dikejutkan dengan mata Sanada yang tidak biasa. itu bukanlah Byakugan, bukan pula Sharingan. lalu kenapa Sanada bisa memiliki bibit Tenseigan?/"A-ayah cepat sekali."/"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke bulan."/"Katanya, Sanada ingin adik."/"Na-ru-to!"/"Tidak ada jalan lain."/Tenseigan bangkit?"/ A sequel For Dawn, DLDR!


_Kaa-san, Tou-san..._

 _Senja kini telah berlalu, menyingsingkan sang fajar baru yang bersinar cerah._

 _Menyinari dunia kita dengan kehangatan yang ia bawa._

 _Namun, ketika sang awan hitam menutupinya, mampukah kita bertahan dan menghadapinya? bagaimana jika kita kehilangan cahayanya dan tersesat?_

 _Tapi aku yakin, jika kita bersama dan selalu bergandengan tangan, kita pasti bisa melaluinya. Apapun itu hasilnya._

 _Karena, Aku percaya._

 **HARD WARNING:**

 **Pair:** **Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Rate:** **T+**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya** **Masashi Kishimotto-san** **^_^**

 **Typo(s), EYD salah, alur Kecepetan dan Nebras kemana-mana -_-'a So, yang ga suka dengan pair SASUHINA harap tekan tombol BACK ya! :D**

 **Untuk:** **Hazelleen-san, De-san, Hyuugahime-san, Kanayla-san, Wiendz-san** **yang kemarin minta sequel dan Romance familinya, aku kabulkan ^_^ #Plak# demo, maaf kalau di sequel ini tidak ada maslah yang tegang seperti kemarin T_T #bungkuk# maaf mengecewakan. Terimakasih banyak sudah mendukungku, un :") *Lap ingus***

 **Untuk:** **Mia-san dan Line-san** **yang sudah susah payah membantu ngedit, aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih banyak T_T maaf sudah merepotkan kalian :'( #bungkuk# aku sangat berterimakasih :') hontou... hontou ni shiawase desu! :'D arigatou Gozaimasu!**

 **INGAT! YANG GA SUKA SASUHINA JANGAN BACA! :3**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

 **You've been warned :***

 **Story by** **: Hikari No Aoi**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

Dawn 2

.

.

.

Sasuke memegang tangan kanan Sanada, lalu mengarahkannya ke bawah. "Posisi tanganmu harus lurus, penggunaan _Sharingan_ juga akan meningkatkan jurus _Chidorimu_."

Setelah mendengar demonstrasi sang ayah secara singkat, Sanada mengangguk paham. Ia lalu membuka kedua kakinya untuk memasang kuda-kuda. "Apa seperti ini, ayah?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia kemudian mundur dua langkah untuk mengamati sang buah hati yang sedang berkonsentrasi. "Sampai sejauh mana _Sharingan_ mu, Sanada?"

Uchiha muda itu memusatkan _Chakra_ pada telapak tangannya, ia sedang berusaha untuk mengatur jalur tenaga dalamnya. "A-aku rasa masih sama, Tou-san."

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, lalu kembali menatap putranya dalam. Ia harus mengajarkan teknik dasarnya dahulu pada Sanada dari sekarang. Misi yang tak ada habisnya memang memberatkan Sasuke untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya. Mungkin ia harus minta jatah libur pada Naruto besok agar bisa mengajari Sanada dengan benar. Baiklah, latihan hari ini ia ubah menjadi penguasaan _Sharingan_ dulu. Jika Sanada bisa menguasainya, maka akan mudah baginya untuk meniru _Chidori_ milik ayahnya.

"Kemarilah, nak." Mendengar suara sang ayah yang menyuruhnya mendekat, Sanada kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Apa ayahnya akan memberikan teknik dasar dari _Chidori_? Padahal Sanada belum melakukan apa-apa.

" _Sharingan_ mu sudah masuk level dua, apa kau bisa meningkatkannya menjadi _Sharingan_ level 3?"

Anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun itu berjengit, sedikit tidak percaya dengan kalimat ayahnya barusan. "A-aku tidak mungkin bisa, Tou-san." Ujarnya _pesimis_. "I-itu tehnik yang sulit!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Sanada dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kau bisa, Karena kau adalah putraku." Ujarnya menyemangati sang anak. "Cobalah, aktifkan _Sharingan_ mu sekarang."

Sanada mengangguk, ia kemudian melakukan seperti apa yang ayahnya katakan. _Sharingan_ level dua telah aktif sesaat setelah Uchiha muda itu memejamkan matanya.

"Bagus." Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengan anaknya, ia segera menggunakan _Sharingan_ yang selevel dengan tingkat Sanada. "Sekarang berlatihlah dengan _Jyuuken_ mu."

Bocah berambut Indigo _raven_ itu kembali terperangah, baru beberapa saat yang lalu ayahnya melarang Sanada untuk menggunakan jurus itu. Lalu kenapa sekarang di perbolehkan?

"Lakukan saja." Ujar Sasuke lagi, ia menepuk pundak putranya pelan sebelum bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang. "Tou-san akan melawanmu, dan gunakanlah _Jyuuken_ sebagai pertahananmu. Mengerti?"

Sanada mengangguk lagi, ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan mengamati gerak ayahnya dengan seksama.

"Mulai."

Menajamkan kedua matanya, Sanada memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada sang ayah yang terlihat lengah untuk di serang. Baiklah, pertama ia akan menggunakan _Shuriken_ yang ada di kantung celananya sebagai pengalih perhatian. lalu _Kunai_ sebagai penjebak. Setelah dirasa bisa mendekati ayahnya, ia akan menggunakan jurus 64 Pukulan Raja sebagai senjata utama. Andai gagal, Sanada bisa menyerang sang ayah dengan pukulan mematikan yang sudah bibi Sakura ajarkan secara diam-diam.

Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!

Melangkahkan kakinya hendak menyerang, Sanada di kejutkan dengan sosok sang ayah yang tahu-tahu sudah menghilang.

Apa?

Mengerti harus Bertindak bagaimana, Sanada berusaha mengubah _Sharingan_ ke mode _Byakugan_ secepat mungkin, Uchiha muda itu kembali berjengit dengan tubunya yang sudah terkunci mati oleh kekangan sang ayah.

Sejak kapan... Sial. Sanada sudah dikalahkan duluan-bahkan sebelum ia sempat memulainya. Ayahnya ini memang Hebat!

Sasuke menyeringai, ia masih mempertahankan kunciannya pada kedua tangan Sanada dengan kuat. Kaki kecilnya yang bukan tandingan Sasuke juga semakin memudahkannya menahan serangan balasan putranya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi latihan yang panjang.

"Apa kau sudah belajar?" ujar Sasuke tenang. secara perlahan, ia kembali melepaskan kekangannya pada Sanada. "Ayah masih menggunakan tangan kosong lho."

Anak laki-laki berkaus hitam itu menghela nafas berat, kemudian berbalik dan menghadap Tou-sannya.

"A-ayah cepat sekali." Ujarnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sepertinya _Mood_ Sanada sedang tidak baik setelah melawan ayahnya barusan. "Mana bisa aku menyerang ayah yang sangat cepat seperti itu!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar rengekan putra semata wayangnya, ia segera mengacak rambut Sanada dengan gemas dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Jangan memaksakan diri, kau itu masih muda-"

Dan disitulah Sasuke menemukannya, kedua manik putranya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Itu bukanlah _Sharingan_. Bukan pula _Byakugan_.

Kenapa... Sanada bisa memiliki 'bibit' _Tenseigan_?

Hinata!

.

.

.

Dawn 2

.

.

.

"Aku bahkan belum menemui istriku, _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke sinis sambil memandang sahabatnya itu tajam. Aura Sasuke terlihat kelam.

Demi apapun, jika Naruto berada di posisinya, pastilah ia akan merasakan hal yang sama! Baru saja tiba, Sasuke hanya bisa berlatih dengan putranya selama setengah jam sebelum akhirnya dipanggil oleh dua ANBU suruhan Naruto ini. Ya Tuhan, ia sama sekali belum melihat wajah Hinata! Jadi wajar kan jika Sasuke sekarang marah?

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto hanya bisa nyengir sebagai jawaban **.**

"Maaf _teme_ , heheh." Memang sih, ia yang salah telah memanggil Sasuke kesini, agak menyeretnya pula, hanya saja... "Tapi hal ini sangat penting."

Naruto yang langsung memasang wajah serius membuat Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat. Apa ada masalah dengan Konoha? "Aku juga memiliki pertanyaan yang penting."

Naruto mendangak, balas menatap _Onyx_ Sasuke dalam. "Aku tahu, ini tentang putramu."

Bahu Sasuke tampak menegang mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, namun ia masih mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik sekarang. "Katakan padaku kenapa Sanada bisa memiliki mata itu?"

"Aku malah ingin bertanya padamu." Naruto memalingkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain, dan mengambil nafas dalam. Jika ia bisa seserius ini, berarti masalah yang mereka hadapi memang tidak main-main.

" _Teme_ , _Sharingan_ dan _Byakugan_ yang bergabung saja sudah membuatku jantungan menjaganya. Apalagi ditambah dengan _Tenseigan_ dari Toneri?!"

Naruto kembali meringis saat mengetahuinya, keadaan saat ini benar-benar darurat. " _Mou_ , apa yang terjadi- _ttebayo_!"

"Katakan padaku, _Dobe_." Suara rahang Sasuke yang bergemelutuk membuat Naruto menatap sahabatnya kembali. Sasuke sudah terlihat menahan emosinya sekarang. "Apa yang dilakukan bajingan itu pada putraku 7 tahun yang lalu?"

Meremas rambutnya frustrasi, Naruto menyandarkan kedua sikunya pada meja kantor miliknya. Ia juga tengah memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat itu, kejadian yang mengganjal dengan mata Sanada membuat berbagai spekulasi muncul di kepalanya.

Sayang, semua itu tak ada pemecahannya.

"Aku tidak tahu _teme_ ," katanya parau. "Aku datang saat ia akan dieksekusi."

"Brengsek!"

Melihat sahabatnya yang kembali dikuasai emosi, Naruto segera bangkit dan menenangkan Sasuke. "Tenanglah, Sasuke! Kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, tanpa sengaja ia telah mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ miliknya. "Dengan apa, hah? Bedebah itu sudah berjanji tak akan lagi mengganggu keluargaku!"

Naruto hanya bisa memaklumi, ia sendiri juga tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke yang marah dengan hal ini.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada para Tetua." Kata Naruto pelan, ia tak ingin memperbesar api yang sudah berkobar. "Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke bulan."

"Apa?!"

"Tenang saja _Teme_ , hal ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia diantara klan kalian dengan Konoha."

.

.

.

Dawn 2

.

.

.

Kamar luas itu hanya di terangi oleh cahaya Lilin yang temaram, begitu sunyi namun menenangkan. Aroma Lavender yang begitu lembut juga semakin membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman berada di ruangan ini untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya, bercengkrama bersama.

"Apa Sanada sudah tidur?" pertanyaan sang suami yang tengah menyelesaikan laporan misinya membuat Hinata menoleh sebentar, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Dia kelelahan, _Anata_." Jawab Hinata pelan, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya melipat baju milik Keluarga kecil mereka. "Setelah Sasuke-kun pergi, ia masih saja berlatih."

Mendadak, ingatan Sasuke kembali pada kejadian siang tadi. Dimana ia menemukan masalah yang ternyata sudah ada sejak lama, bahaya yang mengintai putra mereka. Apa istrinya sudah tahu?

"Hinata?"

Wanita berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu beranjak dari tempatnya, dan menaruh baju-baju mereka pada lemari kecil dekat pintu _Fusuma_. Tubuhnya yang terbalut Oleh _Yukata_ ungu pucat membuat penampilanya tampak anggun dan manis. Dan karena itulah Sasuke bertekuk lutut pada Hinata, sang wanita yang berhasil membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan segala kesederhaanya.

"Hm?" gumaman pelan sang istri terasa seperti senandung merdu yang pernah Sasuke dengar saat ia tengah kasmaran dulu, mengingatkanya pada masa-masa menjalin kasih dengan sang S _ouke_ Hyuuga yang begitu pemalu.

"Apa Sasuke-kun perlu bantuan?" dan gerakannya yang halus, membuat Sasuke menahan nafasnya. Entah mengapa, apapun yang Hinata lakukan selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke terpesona padanya. Hinata itu begitu sempurna.

Merengkuh tubuh mungil sang istri tiba-tiba, Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan wajahnya pada lipatan leher Hinata yang jenjang. Laki-laki yang telah menikahinya delapan tahun lalu, selalu saja jatuh cinta pada istrinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Meski sempat terkejut, namun perlakuan hangat sang suami membuat Hinata tersenyum, ia kemudian membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan mengusap rambutnya pelan. Suaminya ini... adalah kepala keluarga yang sangat- ahh, andai Hinata bisa mengungkapkannya dengan Kata-kata, segala yang ada dalam diri Sasuke itu begitu sulit untuk dijelaskan, namun sangat mudah bagi Hinata untuk memahaminya.

Ya, Sasuke itu hanya bisa dipahami dan di mengerti, bukan diungkapkan.

"Aku dan Sanada-kun baik-baik saja, b-bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke meremas pinggul Hinata, kemudian mendekapnya semakin erat. Dan ia yakin, tanpa mengatakannya pun Hinata pasti mengerti betapa Sasuke merindukan sosok anggun sang istri disampingnya. "Kau tidak macam-macam, kan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan membuat Hinata terkekeh, bahkan tertawa lebar. Ia merasa tergelitik dengan kekhawatiran Sasuke terhadap dirinya yang terlihat seperti anak muda.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil mengusap pipi suaminya lembut, kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Apa Sasuke-kun t-terluka?"

Raut wajah Hinata yang mencemaskannya membuat Sasuke tersenyum, ia kemudian meremas telapak tangan Hinata yang membingkai pipi kanannya. "Satu-satunya yang membuatku terluka adalah kehilanganmu."

Pipi sang istri merona, Hinata segera beranjak dari pangkuan suaminya untuk menyembunyikannya. "Uh, su-sudah malam. Se-sebaiknya kita juga beristirahat."

"Apa kau _mengajakku_?" tangan Sasuke yang begitu kuat mampu menahan pergerakan Hinata, ia kembali membuat istrinya itu jatuh terjerembab ke dalam dekapannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Dan Hinata semakin merona hebat, ia tahu betul maksud Sasuke barusan. Hinata bukanlah gadis remaja yang polos dan malu-malu lagi, ditambah pengalaman rumah tangganya selama delapan tahun membuatnya mengerti betul isyarat suaminya tadi. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia semakin memeluk pinggul Hinata erat. "Tapi memang sudah lama, Hinata."

"Uhh, t-tidak, i-itu-"

"Memalukan?" Seketika wajah Hinata semakin merona dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan yang tepat sasaran, astaga... kenapa pulang dari misi, suaminya ini malah menaggih kewajiban-eh, wajar kan? "Kita sudah pernah melakukannya."

Rayuan Sasuke yang mematikan semakin membuat wajah Hinata memerah, meski hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilinpun ronanya bisa terlihat jelas. "A-aku... uhm, Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ baru pulang, makanya i-istrirahat dulu."

"Dan aku mau kau menemaniku."

"EHH?! Apa yang Sasuke-kummh..."

"Sst, nanti putra kita mendengarnya."

Hinata memekik saat hembusan nafas suaminya itu menggelitik telinganya, astaga... Malam ini mereka tidak akan beristirahat.

"T-Tapi kau lelah, _Anata_." Hinata masih berusaha menolak halus, ia tak ingin Sasuke kelelahan. Ia belum istrirahat sama sekali! "Ki-kita bisa lain waktu me-melakukan-"

Namun, kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Hinata tak berkutik. "Katanya, Sanada ingin adik."

"EHHH?!"

.

.

.

Dawn 2

.

.

.

Sanada meremas jubah ayahnya kuat, iris _Onyx_ nya terlihat ketakutan. Bangunan Kerajaan yang tak terawat, beberapa ruangan yang gelap dan berdebu, juga manekin-manekin yang berserakan di lantai membuat Sanada merasa ngeri berada di sini. "K-kenapa kita kesini, Tou-san?"

Hinata menoleh pada putra semata wayangnya, ia kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Sanada yang satu lagi. "Jangan takut, Tou-san dan Kaa- _san_ disini."

"Dan juga paman Naruto yang hebat!" ujar _Hokage_ ketujuh itu sambil tersenyum lebar, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mendengus melihatnya, ia kemudian menyembunyikan Sanada di belakangnya. "Kau menakutinya, _Dobe_."

"Ck, jangan bicara kasar seperti itu pada anak-anak, _Teme_!"

"Cih, kau sendiri juga."

"Tapi kau duluan yang-"

"A-ano Tou- _san_..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya, lalu menatap Sanada lembut.

"Ya?"

"Kita dimana?"

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Kita ada di-"

"Yah, Sanada. Kita sedang ada misi." Ujar Naruto semangat sambil mendekati Sanada dan menggendongnya, ia memang sengaja memotong kalimat Sasuke. "Uwooh, kau sudah berat ya sekarang?"

Uchiha muda itu mengernyit. Tugas apa hingga orang-orang hebat seperti paman Naruto dan kedua orangtuanya harus kesini? "Misi apa, paman?"

Berbisik pelan, Sasuke bertanya pada istrinya. "Kenapa dirahasiakan?"

Hinata membalas tatapan mata Sasuke dengan lembut, meyakinkan suaminya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. "D-dia tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke-kun."

"Misi apa, paman?" Ulang Sanada sekali lagi, ia memastikan karena sang Hokage tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

"Well, uh... meningkatkan _Sharingan_ mu." Ujar Naruto kikuk, ia sedang berbohong semampu yang ia bisa sekarang.

"Tapi, kenapa di Bulan?"

 _Karena kami, harus menghilangkan Byakuganmu._

"Ka-karena Di bulan adalah tempat Kelahiranmu."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, lalu mendesah kesal. Mana mungkin bocah 7 tahun mengerti maksudnya, hah?!

"Na-ru-to!"

"M-maksudnya, paman?"

.

.

.

Dawn 2

.

.

.

S _ehari sebelum berangkat, Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke kediaman Hyuuga. Memastikan langkah apa yang akan mereka tempuh untuk menghilangkan Tenseigan Sanada, jurus itu terlalu berbahaya baginya._

" _Tidak ada jalan lain." Hanabi Hyuuga memandang kakaknya serius, wajahnya yang tegas sungguh mencerminkan seorang pemimpin yang berwibawa-ya, ialah yang menggantikan Hinata. Setelah kakaknya ini menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Hanabilah yang meneruskan klan Hyuuga._

" _Apa Harus menghilangkan Byakugannya?" Hinata meremas Yukata miliknya, wajahnya tampak cemas. "A-adakah Cara lain?"_

" _Ia masih memiliki Sharingan, nee-san. Lagipula Sanada-kun belum tentu bisa menguasai mata klan kita."_

" _Dia bisa." Ujar Sasuke cepat, matanya menatap Hanabi lekat-lekat. "Ia bahkan sudah bisa mengkombinasikan Sharingan dan Byakugan dengan baik."_

 _Hanabi mendengus, lalu mendesah pelan. "Oke, oke. Aku ralat, dia bisa. Tapi... kembali ke awal, Tenseigan ada karena Byakugan."_

" _Ta-Tapi Hanabi-chan, Bukankah kita bisa menghilangkannya tanpa me-mengambil Byakugan Sanada?" sang kakak masih mencoba mengusahakan jalan terbaik, jangan Sampai putranya ini menyesal kedepannya._

" _Nee-san, Tenseigan yang dimiliki Sanada-kun sudah terlalu lama. Itulah yang membuatnya susah untuk 'dihapus' andai kita tak 'mencabut' sampai ke akarnya."_

" _Ta-tapi... Sanada-kun..."  
"Hinata." Sasuke menepuk pundak istrinya pelan, mencoba menenangkannya. "Sanada tetap Putra kita."_

" _S-Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Pergilah ke Bulan nee-san, kembalikan Tenseigan bersama Byakugan."_

.

.

.

Dawn 2

.

.

.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Naruto menatap Sanada cemas, _Hokage_ ketujuh itu hanya bisa menjaga Sanada dan mengamankan segelnya, tanpa bisa bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sejauh ini iya, _Dobe_." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan pemusnahannya?" Naruto kembali menahan lengan Sanada dengan lebih kuat, ia semakin khawatir ketika bocah itu berteriak kesakitan.

Hinata yang berada di depan putranya juga hanya menunduk, meski terlihat begitu, ia juga tengah berjuang di 'alam sana' bersama Sasuke untuk mencabut _Tenseigan_ Sanada.

Mengapa harus menggunakan _Genjutsu Sharingan?_ Karena Hinata dan Sasuke memiliki rencana lain. Mereka tidak akan melenyapkan _Tenseigan_ Sanada, melainkan menyimpan mata warisan Toneri tersebut bersama _Byakugan_ dalam _Genjutsu_ Sasuke. Karena tak ada siapapun yang bisa mencurinya kecuali klan Uchiha sendiri. Ditambah, mereka berdua yakin bahawa kelak Tenseigan tersebut akan berguna bagi Sanada.

"AARRRGHHHHH!" Sanada kembali mengerang, tubuhnya mengejang. Kedua mata _Onyx_ nya yang kosong, terbelalak lebar menatap langit-langit istana. Dan melihat Sanada yang seperti ini semakin mengiris hati Naruto. Bocah ini tak salah apa-apa! kenapa harus dia yang menanggungnya?

"Cepatlah _Teme_!"

"Aku dan Hinata sedang menariknya, _Dobe_!"

Hinata yang ada di dunia nyata terisak, airmatanya telah membasahi Lantai istana yang tampak lusuh dan kotor. Jika ia sampai seperti ini, tentulah di _Genjutsu_ sana Hinata sedang bersusah payah menahan pilu karena mencongkel _Byakugan_ Putranya sendiri.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus Sanada?

"Sial!"

Naruto mendangak, menatap Sasuke yang tengah memandang tajam Sanada yang terengah-engah. "Ada apa?"

"Tidaaakkk!" Teriakan dari Hinata semakin membuat jantung Naruto berdegup cepat, belum lagi kondisi sang Uchiha muda yang kini mulai melemas, membuatnya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sanada.

"Ada apa ini, _Teme_?"

" _Tenseigan_ nya menarik Sanada!"

"APA?!"

Secara perlahan, Naruto mulai merasakan adanya aura Toneri yang menyelimuti bocah Uchiha ini. Matanya yang semula hampa, kini mulai berubah menjadi biru cerah bercahaya.

 _Tenseigan_ bangkit?!

" _Teme_ , lakukan sesuatu!"

"Tidak, Sanada-kun!"

"Sial, Bantu aku menyegelnya _Dobe_!"

.

.

.

Dawn 2

.

.

.

Sanada mengikat rambut _Indigo_ miliknya dengan gaya _Ponytail_ , kemudian memasang dua pedang kebanggaannya tersebut pada punggungnya yang tegap. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial baginya, oleh karena itu ia harus terlihat rapi!

setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah benar, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu kemudian menutup _fusma_ kamarnya dan menghampiri sang ayah yang berada di teras rumah.

" _Ohayou_ Tou- _san_!" Sapanya ramah.

"Hn, _Ohayou_." Balas Sasuke sambil membalikkan halaman koran yang ada di tangannya. Ia tengah membaca berita tentang Konoha yang akan mengadakan upacara penerimaan _Jounin_ hari ini. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Ayah sudah melihat beritanya?" Ujar Sanada sambil duduk di samping sang ayah, _Onyxs_ nya sedikit mencuri pandang pada artikel yang masih di baca oleh ayahnya tersebut. Dan ia sungguh penasaran sekali dengan komentar Tou-sannya ini! Ayolah, pujian sepatah dua patah kata pasti tidak keberatan kan?

"Iya, ayah sudah melihatnya."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Hn? Bagaimana apanya?"

Dahi Sanada mengernyit, ia hendak mengeluh dengan tanggapan sang ayah andai Kaa-sannya tidak datang dan membawa sarapan pagi mereka ke teras.

" _Anata_ , jangan menjahili Sanada- _kun_." Ujar Hinata lembut sambil menaruh _Baki_ itu di meja dekat Sasuke. "Kau ini..."

"Aku tidak-"

"Selamat pagi, ibu!"

"Oh Sanada-kun! Selamat pagi, sayang." Jawab Hinata sambil mengusap pipi putra sulungnya, dan mengecupnya pelan. "Kita Sarapan dulu, ya?"

"Hinata, kau tidak mengucapkan selamat Pagi padaku?" Perhatian sang istri pada putra mereka membuat Sasuke terlihat cemburu, Sanada hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat hubungan harmonis keluarganya ini.

"Ada yang iri, Kaa-san." Godanya pada sang ibu.

"He-hentikan, _Anata_." Ujar Hinata sambil mempersiapkan peralatan mereka di atas meja, ia mengalihkan perhatian. "Ba-bantu aku mengambil piringnya di meja."

Sasuke mendengus, meski begitu ia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya dari Hinata. "Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke kemudian. "Sanada, bantulah Kaa-sanmu mempersiapkan sarapan."

"A-ku meminta tolong padamu, _Anata_." Hinata berkacak pinggang, Tapi Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan mengidikkan bahunya.

"Siap laksanakan, ayah!"

"Setidaknya taruh pedangmu dulu, Sayang."

"Oh, maaf. Baik Kaa-san!"

Tak lama kemudian, Sugumi Uchiha menyusul, ia membawakan baki yang berisi susu untuk mereka berempat. "Hari ini aku juga diterima menjadi _Chunnin_ loh!"

Gadis berusia delapan tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya, namun ia masih berhati-hati menaruh nampan itu di atas meja agar tidak jatuh.

"Dan sebaiknya Tou-san datang-"

 _Cup!  
_ Sanada mencium pipi adiknya itu hingga membuatnya menghentikan celotehan paginya. Mengawali hari itu, sebaiknya dengan yang baik-baik hehehe. "Iya, selamat pagi juga adikku sayang!"

"O-Onii-san!" Tak terima dengan perlakukan sang kakak, Sugumi hendak mengejar Sanada yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun, ayahnya menghentikannya. "Psst, nanti adikmu bangun."

Wajah Sugumi memerah. "Habisnya K-Kakak jahil, Kaa-san." Adunya pada sang ibu.

"Artinya dia sayang padamu, Sugumi-chan." Hinata mengelus rambut hitam putrinya dengan lembut, kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Tou-san ada misi Hari ini-"

"Tidak, aku bisa Hinata." Sela Sasuke cepat, ia kemudian menaruh koran paginya dan menggendong Sugumi ke dalam pangkuannya. "Acaranya dimulai jam sembilan, kan?"

"Iya, Benarkah Tou-san bisa datang?"

"Iya."

"Kaa-san! Apa Daichi masih tidur?" Teriakan Sanada yang lumayan keras langsung membuat Hinata cemas, putra bungsunya yang masih berusia tiga tahun pasti akan terbangun dengan suaranya barusan.

"Astaga, dia akan membangunkan Daichi-kun." Ujar Hinata khawatir, ia segera masuk ke dalam dan menengok ke adaannya. Dan belum sampai melewati pintu, Suara tangisan bayi mulai terdengar dengan keras.

"Lihat kan, Nii-san jahil, Tou-san." Kikik Sugumi lagi, ia kemudian tertawa lebar. "Nanti Daichi-kun di ajak ya, ayah?"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Memiliki keluarga yang harmonis seperti inilah, yang memang ia dambakan.

"Tentu, sayang."

Perang telah usai, musuhpun juga sudah dikalahkan. Yang ada saat ini, hanyalah kebahagiaan bagi seluruh Shinobi di dunia. Tak ada lagi masalah, tak ada lagi perkelahian.

Yang tersisa, adalah ketentraman.

Tak lama kemudian, Sanada datang dengan beberapa piring di tangannya. "Wih, kita akan makan bersama jika Daichi sudah bangun!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, lalu menghela nafas kasar. "Kau itu, dewasalah sedikit Sanada."

Putra sulungnya itu hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu menata piring-piring tersebut dengan cekatan. "Besok paman Naruto memberiku misi, yah."

"Misi apa, Nii?" Sugumi menyahut, ia tampak antusias dengan berita yang diberikan oleh sang kakak. "Apa menangkap penjahat yang kabur lagi? Keren!"

"Kau itu masih kecil, jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak."

"A-apa? Nii-saaaannnn!"

"Ke mana?" Sasuke mengernyit, ia akan membunuh Naruto andai _rival_ nya itu memberikan misi yang berbahaya lagi pada Sanada. "Dengan siapa?"

"Aku bersama Boruto-kun kok, Tou-san."

Hinata datang, ia tengah menggendong bungsu Uchiha yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan sesegukan.

"Ara, Sanada-kun, jangan mengagetkan Daichi seperti itu." Kata ibunya dengan wajah kesal, meski begitu di mata mereka bertiga Hinata malah terlihat seperti sedang cemberut.

"Hehehe maaf Kaa-san." Sanada bangkit setelah tugasnya selesai, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Daichi. "Ayo ikut kakak?"

Melihat Daichi yang sudah bangun, Sugumi segera turun dari pangkuan sang ayah, lalu mendekati kakaknya dan Daichi yang masih menangis. Ia gemas dengan adiknya yang Imut itu, ingin sekali Sugumi mencubitnya keras-keras hingga ia menangis lagi. Habis Daichi menggemaskan, sih! "Kakak, Kakak, aku juga ingin menggendong Dai-kun dong!"

Namun, sedetik kemudian Sugumi malah di gendong Kaa-sannya. "Ssst, ayo kita sarapan dulu."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sanada, suapi Daichi ya?"

"Siap, kaa-san!"

"Tapi... Tapi..."

" _Sugumi, kalau ibumu marah dia sangat menyeramkan Lho."_ Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian mengusap rambut putrinya itu lembut.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 _Sasuke memeluk Istrinya erat, keduanya menangis bahagia saat Tenseigan Sanada berhasil disegel dalam Genjutsu Sasuke. Sekarang, putra mereka sudah tak memiliki beban apapun lagi._

" _Dia selamat Hinata, dia selamat." Ujar Sasuke sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Hinata, laki-laki berusia di atas tiga puluh tahun itu lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Putra kita aman sekarang."_

 _Hinata membalas pelukan suaminya dengan lebih erat. Perasaan bahagia kini tengah membuncah dalam dadanya, meski beberapa saat yang lalu ia di landa kesedihan yang luar biasa._

 _Setelah bertarung melawan kekuatan Tenseigan yang begitu mengerikan, mereka berdua akhirnya bisa menyelamatkan Sanada dan mengunci Tenseigannya. Meski harus kelelahan dan kehabisan tenaga seperti ini, tapi apapun akan mereka lakukan demi melindungi sang buah hati yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di alam nyata._

" _Kita berhasil-hiks, Sasuke-kun..."_

 _Mengecup dahi istrinya lembut, Sasuke kemudian membawa Hinata ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat_

" _Ya sayang, kita berhasil."_

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : Tenseigan ada karena waktu Toneri menggendong Sanada (dawn 1), dia memberikan 'mantra' bibit Tenseigan Agar kelak Sanada bisa menggunakkannya. Toneri tahu bahwa Sanada mewarisi Byakugan, makanya dia menurunkan Jutsu matanya itu pada Putra SasuHina. Sayangnya, Jika seorang Shinobi memiliki Mata yang nyaris sempurna ia akan berpotensi menimbulkan kecemburuan, makanya Sasuke dan Hinata menyegelnya agar jika dibutuhkan kelak (dalam keadaan terdesak) Sanada bisa menggunakannya.

Daichi dan Tsugumi: #peluk dan cium# OC Anak SasuHina yang kawai ini membuatku jatuh hati :') tenang aja, mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang gak kalah dengan sang kakak, Kok. Meski Sanada gak bisa Jutsu kombinasi mata lagi seperti kedua adiknya, tapi dia sudah bisa menguasai semua jurus Sharingan di usianya yang sekarang :3

Lalu, sebenarnya aku pengen buat konflik setegang Dawn 1 hanya saja... -_- ga jadi, ini Cuma sequel makanya jangan berat2 :3 #ditimpuk reader# makanya ada beberapa adegan yang tidak di jelaskan. T_T aku pengen mengarah ke adegan Familynya.

Juga, Kalimat terakhir Yang Sasuke katakan itu... aku terinspirasi juga dari The last; T_T tapi setelah ada yang review ini mirip The Last versi SH membuatku membaca lagi dan ternyata IYAY_Y g-gomenasai minna kalau gak sesuai yang di harapkan... :'(

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Mia-san, Line-san, Shuuhi-san** : Arigatou Gozaimasu, maaf kalau ceritanya yang kemarin dan ini sangat Ganjen dan tidak jelas T_T banyak kekurangan pula, harap di maklumi ya kalau konfliknya engga greget? :'(

 **Lluvia-san, Hime-san, UcSaHyHi-san, Re-san** : ini sequelnya karena kemaren banyak yang minta T_T Maaf kalau sangat mengecewakan #Bungkuk# terimakasih buanyak atas dukungannya :') tanpa kalian Fict ini bukanlah apa-apa T_T

 **Anita-san, Ucihaii-san, Siskap-san, Kayashiima-san** : #bungkuk# arigatou Gozaimasu :') hehehe saya gak nyangka dapat respon positf seperti ini T_T terimaksih banyak atas supportnya! #hug satusatu#

 **Guest02-san, Cintya-san, Shu-san, Mala-san, Icha-san, Vii-san, hana-san, Mia-san** : T_T arigatou gozaimasu :') #bungkuk# maaf kalau ceritanya banyak kekurangan di Sequel ini. Banyak yang gak aku jabarin malah T_T gomenasai, tapi... semoga terhibur dengan Happy endnya ya? :')

Don't Read and Run, but leave a Review please? :D

Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi.


End file.
